Sleepoverweekend
by MaddeTheLover
Summary: New directions is on a sleep-over weekend at Rachel's house and they will play a bunch of games. Finchel, Quick Klaine and more... Truth or dare, never have i ever... and much much moore
1. Truth or Dare

_Hi there! This story is a bit AU, so you need a bit of background information._

_Jessie is a lot more evil._

_Santana and Finn never slept with each other. Rachel kissed Puck, so Finchel broke up._

_The reason she kissed him, was that Jessie forced her to. If she didn't, he would have hurt Finn. _

_Matt also never left._

_Don't hate me, but this is Artie/Brittany and Santana/Matt. I love Brittana, but here they're only best friends, who kiss each other sometimes (a lot…)_

_**I DON'T OWN GLEE**_

Set between ''sexy'' and ''original'' song_._

* * *

Rachel was baking a pie with Mercedes and Kurt in her kitchen. Her dads were on a business trip for the weekend, and she was going to have a sleepover-weekend for ND. No alcohol this time.

'' When are they supposed to be here?'' Kurt asked.

''In a minute,'' Rachel answered as the doorbell rang.

It was Blaine, Puck, Artie, Matt, Mike, Sam and Finn; they all had different kinds of snacks with them.

''Hi guys!'' Mercedes said and the doorbell rang again.

This time it was Tina, Santana, Brittany, Lauren and Quinn, they brought the sodas

''Hello ladies,'' Puck said.

''Time for some rules…'' Rachel begun, but the others just sighed.

''The only rule is no Alcohol,'' she said.

* * *

They started the party with the pie, so everyone was happy.

''I think it's time for a game,'' Puck said at the point everyone had eaten.

''What game?'' Rachel asked quickly.

''Truth or dare!'' Quinn yelled.

''Sure,'' Rachel said.

They sat in a ring at the floor in Rachel's basement.

''Who's going to start?'' Tina asked.

''I'll do,'' Mercedes answered. ''Rachel, truth or dare?''

''Truth,'' Rachel said.

''Why did you stop upload videos on MySpace?''

''Because _someone_ gave me some comments that wasn't too nice,'' Rachel murmured.

''Who?'' Finn asked.

''Just one question a truth,'' Rachel said, but he could see her looking quickly at Quinn.

''Anyways, it's your turn Rachel,'' Mercedes said.

''Well, Puck, truth or…?''

''Dare,'' he answered, he was no coward.

''Make out with Quinn,'' she said.

''What!'' both of them screamed.

''Go for it Puckerman, we're not together you know,'' Lauren said.

''Same thing,'' Finn said to Quinn.

''But…'' Quinn started, but Puck's lips cut her off.

''Get some room!'' Santana yelled at them, and threw a pillow in their way.

Both of them blushed.

''Right…Artie, truth or dare?''

''Truth,''

''How far have you and Brittany…''

''All the way,'' Brittany said, and kissed Artie, who was red as a tomato.

''Mike, truth or dare?''

''Dare,''

''Kiss Sam,''

''Hell no!'' Both Sam and Mike screamed.

''Well that, or eat a teaspoon wasabi,'' Artie said, laughing.

''Argh,'' Mike said and kissed Sam's finger. ''You never said where.''

''Santana, truth or dare?''

''Truth,''

''Are you and Sam together?''

''No,''

''Lauren?'' Santana asked.

''Dare,'' Lauren Zizes was a badass-girl.

'' Record a video when you sing ''I'm a little teapot'' and post it on YouTube,'' Santana said evilly.

''You're going to pay for this,'' Lauren said.

Everyone was laughing while she recorded the video.

''Fabray! Truth or dare?'' Lauren shouted.

''Dare,''

''Strip down to your underwear and sit in Puckerman's knee for the rest of the game.

''But…''

''Or eat the wasabi…'' Lauren begun.

''Ok, ok, I'll do it.'' Quinn said. She felt super embarrassed, but she did it.

''Sam, truth or dare?''

''Truth,''

''Who are you in love with?''

''Mercedes,'' he said, and before anyone else reacted, Mercedes kissed him.

''Hm, Tina?'' he asked after a minute.

''Dare,'' she answered.

''Make out with a fish for two minutes,'' he smirked.

''Rachel's vegan…'' Tina begun.

''I've got fish in the fridge,'' Rachel said, smiling, and went out to get the fish.

''Oh,'' Tina sighed and took the fish.

''We're waiting,'' Puck said.

Tina started to make out with the fish, and Sam laughed so hard he could barley breath. Tina threw the fish at him.

''Mercedes, truth or dare?'' Tina asked.

''Truth,'' Mercedes answered.

''Would you rather kiss Karofski or Azimio?''

''Azimio,'' Mercedes said. ''Finn, truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''Redo ''push it'' with Rachel,'' Mercedes giggled.

''The whole song!'' Rachel and Finn screamed/asked.

''Yeah, the whole song,'' Mercedes said.

**Ah Push it**  
**Ah Push it**

**Get up on this!**  
**Ooh baby baby**  
**b-baby baby**  
**ooh baby baby**  
**b-baby baby**  
**Get up on this!**

**Ah Push it**

**Hey!**  
**Get up on this!**

**Ah push it**  
**Get up on this!**

**Salt salt salt salt and peppas here**  
**Get up on this!**

**F-f-f-f-f-finn and Rachel's here!**

**Now wait a minute, y'all**

**Now this dance ain't for everybody**

**Only the sexy people**

**So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance**

**Dance, I said!**

**F-Finn and Rachel's here, and we're in effect**

**Want you to push it, babe**

**Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat**

**C'mon Finn, let's go show the guys that we know**

**How to become number one in a hot party show**

**Now push it**

**Ah push it - push it good**  
**Ah push it - push it real good**  
**Ah push it - push it good**  
**Ah push it - p-push it real good**  
**Ah push it**  
**Get up on this!**  
**Hey!**  
**Get up on this!**

**Yo Rachel-pop**  
**Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss**  
**Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed**  
**Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?**  
**Now push it**

**Ah push it - push it good**  
**Ah push it - push it real good**  
**Ah push it - push it good**  
**Ah push it - p-push it real good**

**Ah push it**  
**Get up on this!**  
**Ah Push it**  
**Get up on this**  
**Ow!**  
**Holla!**  
**Get up on this!**  
**Ah push it**  
**Hey!**  
**Ah push it!**

**Ooh baby baby**  
**b-baby baby**  
**Ooh baby baby**  
**b-baby baby**  
**Ah you really got me going**  
**You got me so I dont know what im doing**

**Ooh baby baby**  
**b-baby baby**  
**Ooh baby baby**  
**b-baby baby**  
**Ah you really got me going**  
**You got me so I dont know what im doing**

**Ah push it - push it good**  
**Ah push it - push it real good**  
**Ah push it - push it good**  
**Ah push it - p-push it real good**

**Ah push it**  
**Get up on this!**

**Ah Push it**  
**Get up on this**  
**Ow!**  
**Holla!**  
**Get up on this!**  
**Ah push it**  
**Hey!**  
**Ah push it!**

When they where done the other glee members where laughing so much that Finn and Rachel begun to laugh just because they looked so funny.

''Okay, back to the game, Rachel truth or dare?'' Finn asked.

''Truth,'' she answered, looking down.

''Why did you kiss Puck?''

''Because Jesse forced me too, otherwise he would hurt you and… oh no I've said too much,'' Rachel pressed her hands against her mouth and run up the stairs crying.

''Rachel!'' Mercedes cried after her.

Finn ran after her.

* * *

He found her in the laundry room, crying.

''Rachel…''

''Don't you hate me?'' Rachel asked.

''I never did, but why didn't you tell me about Jessie,'' Finn asked as he held her in his arms.

''He's going to hurt you, he's going to kill you,'' Rachel said.

''He can't, he's like 5'8 and he's pretty scrawny,'' Finn said calmly.

''But he scares me,'' Rachel whispered.

''You have nothing to be scared off, and I actually deserves to get hurt after what I did to you,'' Finn said, rubbing her back.

''You didn't do anything wrong, I cheated on you with Puck, just like Quinn did,'' she said guilty.

''No, you didn't. Quinn had sex with Puck and got pregnant, and told me that I was the father, everyone knew it was Puck except you, and when you figured it out you told me.

You kissed Puck and told me right after, and you did it to protect me from Jessie. I forgave her but not you.'' Finn said, looking away.

''You'll always forgive your first love,'' Rachel said.

''I never loved her, that's why I could forgive her,'' Finn said,'' Let's get back to de others.''

* * *

They came in to a completely silent room.

''Well, shall we play never have I never?'' Mercedes said, breaking the silent for the fist time since Finn and Rachel left.

''Ok,'' Everybody said at the same time, but Puck said it a little bit louder.

''But Blaine didn't do any truth or dare,'' Kurt said.

''Well ok, Blaine truth or dare?'' Rachel said.

''Dare,''

''Let Kurt put make up on you tomorrow,'' Rachel smirked.

Blaine sighed as everyone else just laughed and went to the kitchen for playing never have I nerver.


	2. Never have i ever

They all sat around the table in the kitchen, with one big glass of soda in their hands.

''Who wanna start?'' Rachel asked.

''Puck,'' Quinn said.

''Sure, Never have I ever given a blowjob,'' almost everyone rolled their eyes.

Lauren, Brittany and Santana drank, nobody asked them for the stories.

''Never have I never… licked something off someone's belly,'' Tina said.

Santana, Puck, Brittany and Lauren drank.

''Never have I ever made out with Rachel,'' Matt said.

Finn (of course), Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Santana drank.

''Finn, Puck and Blaine I can understand, but Kurt and Santana?'' Sam asked Rachel.

''Spin the bottle, freshman year,'' Santana explained.

Everyone looked at Kurt.

''Two weeks ago, we played Spring awakening ''I believe''… with clothes one!'' Kurt said, and both he and Rachel blushed.

''Ok… Never have I ever have a crush on my stepbrother,'' Mercedes said.

Kurt drank, and blushed again.

''Never have I ever had sex,'' Finn said.

Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Tina was the only ones who didn't drink.

''Looks like Finnocence and Berry missed something when they where together,'' Puck said.

''We _are _together,'' Finn said, and kissed Rachel. Everyone smiled, but Lauren, she almost never smiles.

''Never have I ever wanted to sleep with Hudson,'' Lauren said matter of fact.

Finn blushed in two seconds.

Almost all of the girls drank, but Rachel didn't. That made Finn a bit sad.

''Hey Berry?'' Puck asked.

''Never have I ever _wanted,_ as in don't do anymore'' Rachel said

''Oh,'' Finn was happy, maybe she was ready now…_Mailman!_

''Never have I ever kissed a girl,'' Brittany said.

''You've done it Brit,'' Santana said as she, Rachel and Quinn drank.

''Oh, right,'' Brittany said and drank herself.

''Never have I ever gotten a boner while Rachel sings,'' Kurt said.

Finn blushed and drank, Rachel hit him, ''Finn!''

Puck(''What, she can sing,'') and Mike,(''That was before we where together, Tina'') also drank.

''Never have I ever had a girl make me horny,'' Blaine said.

All of the boys, but Kurt, and Brittany drank.

''Never have I ever had a crush on a celeb,'' Mike said.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina drank.

''Who?'' Puck asked.

''Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lauthner,'' Kurt, Mercedes and Tina said at the same time.

'' That Cory Monteith boy is hot. Not as hot as Finn, though,'' Rachel said.

'' Lea Michele girl from spring awakening is really pretty. But you're prettier, Rachel,'' Finn said, smiling at Rachel.

''How in hell have you watched Spring awakening?'' Kurt asked.

''Rachel forced me to watch in on YouTube after I forced her to play Call of Duty with me,'' Finn said and shrugged.

''Never have I ever thought Puck was hot,'' Santana giggled.

Only Quinn drank, Puck glared at the other girls, and Kurt,

''Sorry Noah, you're too short for me,'' Rachel said, laughing.

''Hey, I'm not short,'' Puck shouted.

''Yes you are, guys need to be at least 6 foot,'' Rachel said, and Finn kissed her.

''But Finn is the only one here over 6 foot,'' Mercedes said.

''Yeah, see the point? Never have I ever gotten detention,'' Rachel said.

Everyone drank, except for Tina and Mike.

''Lame,'' Santana said.

''Ok, Never have I ever had my parents asking if I was a virgin,'' Rachel said.

Almost everyone drank.

''Never have I ever worn a bra,'' Artie said.

All of the girls, Puck and surprising Finn drank.

''Finn?''

''I was fifteen and it was a dare,''

''Never have I ever disliked a Jess & Pau song on YouTube,'' Sam said

No one drank. ''They're awesome!''

''Never have I ever been in juvi,'' Quinn said.

'Unfair,'' Puck said and drank.

''Never have I ever tried to starve myself or purged on purpose,'' Puck said.

Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes drank.

Everybody knew about what Mercedes did when she was in the cheerios, and Santana Brittany and Quinn are in the cheerios, but Finn and Rachel.

''When?'' both screamed/asked.

''You first,'' Rachel said.

''I threw up five times before Rocky Horror, your turn,'' Finn said.

''Well, I did both last year, but I promise I stopped at regionals,'' Rachel said.

''Don't ever do it again,'' Finn said seriously.

''I promise,'' Rachel said.

''Never have I ever told my dad I've got my first period,'' Tina said.

Only Rachel drank.

''It's not like I had a choice,'' she said.

''Never have I ever brook a bone,'' Matt said.

All of the boys and Rachel drank.

''My glass is empty,'' Puck said.

''Then it's time for Hide and Seek,'' Rachel said.

''Come on, we're not 5,'' Santana said.

''Let's do it, it's fun,'' Finn said.

''Ok, Mike, you'll count,'' Tina said.

* * *

_My sister Yasmyn helped me a lot with this._


	3. Hide and seek

''Ok, Only indoors, and you count till 153, And those you find will help you, but you're not allowed to split up'' Rachel said.

''I'll better start then,'' Mike said and closed his eyes. '' 1, 2, 3, 4…''

Everybody, except Mike of course, ran out of the room.

* * *

Kurt opened the closet in Rachel's room to hide behind her many dresses.

''Kurt?'' Blaine said.

''Oh, I didn't know you where there, I'll go somewhere else,'' Kurt said.

''No, Mike will be here in like 10 seconds, it's enough room fore you too,''

* * *

Rachel ran into the laundry room again. She jumped into the laundry basket.

''Ouch,'' Finn said under the mountain of clothes.

''Sorry, I didn't see you,'' Rachel said.

''Well, that's the point with hiding,'' Finn giggled.

''Argh,''

''Here I come!'' Mike said from the kitchen.

Rachel flinched and digged her way to Finn.

* * *

Mercedes got panic and hide under the kitchen table, of course Mike found her first.

''How could you find me so fast?'' Mercedes asked.

''Seriously, the kitchen table, I saw you when I opened my eyes,'' Mike said.

''Well, I think I know where Puck is hiding,'' Mercedes said, trying to make Mike think about something else then her lame hiding place.

''Where?''

''In Rachel's dads liquor cabinet,''

''Let's go and check it out,'' Mike said.

* * *

They found Puck in the liquor cabinet, and he wasn't so happy about it.

''How the hell could you find Puckzilla Badassman after just three minutes?''

''Well, it's kinda obvious that you would hide in the liquor cabinet,'' Mercedes said and laughed.

''Hummel should be in Berry's wardrobe,'' Puck said.

The all left to go fore Kurt.

* * *

Mike opened the door to Rachel's closet and found both Blaine and Kurt.

''Come out of the closet guys,'' Mike said and all five of them laughed.

* * *

After fifteen minutes They had found everyone but Rachel and Finn.

''I bet they're hiding together,'' Brittany said.

''How could anyone ever think they wouldn't?'' Puck asked. Nobody answered him.

''But where are they then?'' Mike asked Mercedes.

''How am I supposed to know?'' she asked.

''I dunno, wait what was that?'' Mike asked. Everybody was quiet. At first they heard nothing, but then they heard Rachel giggling.

''Finn is tickling her,'' Mercedes said.

''Oh, let's follow the sound,''

* * *

They came in to the laundry room, but Rachel wasn't giggling anymore.

''Come on Finchel you've already won, show up,'' Puck said.

'' Ok,'' Finn said, and they all flinched when Rachel and Finn's heads came up from the laundry basket. Then they all started to laugh cause Finn had one of Rachel's bras on his head. He blushed and took it away.

''Well if you lovebirds wanna lose your virginity, don't let us disturb you,'' Puck said and started to walk out of the room.

Finn and Rachel where out from the laundry basket before anyone could blink.

''How did you fit in that?'' Mercedes asked.

''Eh...,''

''What time is it?'' Rachel asked.

''About 9:10 PM,'' Quinn answered.

''Somebody wanna play Truth or dare again?''

* * *

_I know it was short, but it's something..._


	4. Truth or dare again

_Just so you know, it's already Klaine!_

* * *

''I have a wrestling competition tomorrow, I need to go home,'' Lauren said.

''Ok, see you on Monday,'' Rachel said, and Lauren went home.

''So, time for some truth or dare,'' Puck said, and ran to the basement. The rest of them just laughed and followed him.

''Ok, I'll start, Finn truth or dare?'' Puck asked.

''Ehh, dare,'' Finn said.

Puck smirked, and Finn regretted he chose dare.

''Put a tablespoon Peanut butter on Rachel's belly, then lick it of,'' Puck said evilly.

''No,'' Both Finn and Rachel groaned.

''Well, wasabi is always a option…''

''Ok I'll do it,'' Finn left to get some peanut butter.

Finn came back with a tablespoon peanut butter. Rachel lied down at the floor and Finn putted the peanut butter on her belly and licked it off.

''I don't even like peanut butter, but if it's always served like that, I maybe change my mind,'' Finn said.

''Finn!'' Rachel bitchslapped him.

''My turn, Rachel truth or dare?'' Finn asked.

''Truth,''

''How many times have you been slushied?''

''Lame!'' Santana yelled.

''I wanna know!'' Finn yelled back at her.

''I honestly don't know, stopped counted after about 267,'' Rachel said.

''And when did you stop counting?'' Finn asked.

''In the end of freshman year,'' Rachel said, and all the jocks looked very guilty.

''Santana?''

''Dare,'' Santana said, knowing it would be lame.

''Strip down into your underwear and dance to ''get some'' by Lykke Li, to Matt,'' Rachel smirked, nobody had expect that.

''Berry is transforming to a real girl know,'' Santana said and stripped down to her underwear. She danced in front of Matt the whole time, and he couldn't stop blushing.

''Puck, truth or dare?''

''Dare,'' Puck said.

''Record a video when you sing "2 in 1; the pregnancy song" and put it on YouTube,'' Santana said.

''Argh, I should have chosen truth,'' Puck muttered. He recorded the song and was getting redder every second.

''Sam?'' Puck hissed.

''Truth,'' Sam knew Puck wanted revenge, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Mercedes.

''Who would you rather do_ it_ with in this room?''

''Mercedes,'' Sam said.

''Matt?''

''Dare''

''Make out with Santana for two minutes,'' Sam said.

''Sure,''

They had made out for 4 minutes when Rachel finally threw a pillow at them.

''Right, Tina?'' Matt asked.

''Truth,'' she said.

''Have you ever went skinny-dipping?''

''Yeah, when I was like 5 years old, Quinn?'' Tina asked.

''Truth,'' Quinn said, thinking about what happened last time when she took dare.

''Who's the better kisser, Puck, Sam or Finn?'' Tina asked.

''Puck!'' Quinn screamed.

''I don't agree!'' Rachel and Mercedes screamed.

''Sucks for you! Porslin, truth or dare?'' Quinn asked.

''Dare!'' Kurt answered.

''Put on a pair of Rachel's knickers on your head, then run up the street and back, screaming octopus invasion,'' Quinn smirked.

''NO WAY!'' Kurt screamed.

''You can take green thongs I bought to Jacob, I've never used them,'' Rachel said, blushing.

''Why did…?'' Kurt started but Rachel took his hand and disappeared to her room.

Kurt did his dare. Quinn laughed so much, Puck needed to hold her so she wouldn't fall.

''PUCK! Truth or dare?'' Kurt asked/yelled. He needed revenge and he knew no one but Puck would take dare.

''Dare, Porslin,'' Puck answered.

''Wear Rachel's ''team Finn'' t-shirt on Monday,'' Kurt said.

''HEY, I was going to dare Rachel to wear it!'' Finn screamed.

''Sucks for you,''

''Berry, truth or dare?'' Puck asked.

''Truth,'' Rachel answered quickly.

''Tell me a secret about Finnessa here, an embarrassing one,'' Puck said.

''Well… He used to play with dolls,'' Rachel said.

''Rachel!'' Finn screamed, going red.

''Really mate?'' Puck asked.

''Hey, I grew up with a mom,'' Finn tried to explain himself.

''So did I,''

''But you where born as a badass,'' Finn said.

''Fair enough,'' Puck admitted.

''This is starting to get boring, can't we play something else?'' Sam asked.

''Sure , what about a combination of truth or dare and spin the bottle, we sit in a ring and spin a bottle, if the bottle points at you, you'll need to answer a question in 20 seconds,'' Rachel purposed.

''Who bring the questions?'' Artie asked.

''The person who got a question before you,'' Rachel said.

''Ok, let's call it Spin a question,'' Quinn said.


	5. Spin a question

''I'll start, since it was my turn at truth or dare,'' Rachel said, and she span the bottle. It landed on Puck.

''What illegal stuff have you done?'' She asked.

''Shoplifted, sabotaged Vocal Adrenalin's cars with Finn, downloaded stuff from the internet…'' Puck begun, but Mercedes cut him off.

''I think we got a clue,''

''Right,'' Puck said, and span the bottle. It landed on Finn.

'' If you could take off one piece of clothing from Rachel, which peace would it be?''

''Ehh, her bra,'' Finn said, and then quickly span the bottle. It landed on Mike.

''If someone made a movie about your life, what would the title be?''

''Magical Mike - the king of dance,'' Mike answered. The bottle landed on Brittany.

''Would you rather be blind or deaf?'' He asked.

''Blind,'' Brittany said. The bottle landed on her again. So she span in again, this time it landed on Kurt.

''If you would have to date ether Rachel or Santana, who would you choose?''

''Rachel of course,'' Kurt answered. Kurt span the bottle and it landed on Artie.

''Who is the first person you think about when you wake up in the morning?''

''It used to be Mickey Mouse, but now it's Brittany,'' Artie answered.

''Ohh,'' Brittany said and Kissed him on the cheek.

''Spin the bottle Wheels,'' Santana said.

''Yeah, right,'' Artie said, and span the bottle. It landed on Sam.

''How many times have you done_ it?_''

''Two,'' Sam answered, looking at Santana before he span the bottle himself. This time it landed on Tina.

''Who would _you_ rather date, Rachel or Santana?''

''I'll have to say Rachel,'' Tina answered. She span the bottle and it landed on Rachel.

''If you really needed to kill someone in your family, who would it be?''

''Myself,'' Rachel said.

''Does not count,'' Tina said.

''My mom,'' Rachel whispered, and then she quickly span the bottle and it landed on Santana.

'' What scares you the most?''

''Clowns,'' Santana said, blushing. Rachel and Finn begun to laugh. Everybody stared at them.

''What?'' they chorused.

''Clowns are scary,'' Matt said.

Rachel shook her head. ''Just spin the bottle Satan.''

The bottle landed on Blaine.

''Have you ever kissed a girl except for Rachel?'' Santana asked him.

''Yeah, truth or dare second grade,'' Blaine answered.

They learned so many crazy things about each other. Like Mercedes wanted to play football, Brittany kissed her cat pretending he was Justin Bieber, Puck has been in love with Quinn for five years, Finn showered everyday and Rachel would rather die than dating Jacob ( the other girls and Kurt and Blaine agreed).

''Well it's time to go to bed, we need wake up early tomorrow,'' Rachel said.

''Come on, one more game,'' Puck begged.

''Ok, what game?'' Rachel asked,

''Strip poker,'' Puck answered.

''No way!'' Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt screamed.

''We can play twister and bob apples,'' Rachel purposed.

''Yeah that's a good idea,'' Finn said.

''All of her ideas is good to you Finnocence,'' Santana said.

''Bit this idea actually is good,'' Kurt said,

''I'll be right back,'' Rachel said, and left to get the stuff.


	6. Twister and bob apples

''Ok, so who wants to spin the twister caller?'' Rachel asked.

''I think it would be me,'' Artie said.

''Oh, Artie I'm so sorry I didn't think about that…'' Rachel began.

''It's ok, it just means you thought of me as a normal person, plus, I can sit here and watch you all loose,'' Artie said.

''So you're ok with it?'' Rachel asked to be sure.

''Yeah of course, but you all leave Brittany's boobs alone,'' Artie said to all the boys.

''Er….''

''I sit out also, I wanna film it all,'' Mercedes said and hold up her cell.

''Ok, can we start?'' Puck asked.

''Yeah, right hand green,'' Artie said.

It was not that much space with so many players, so they needed to share the dots with each other.

''Right foot red,''

''Left foot blue,''

''Left hand yellow,''

''Right hand blue,''

With that Quinn, Puck, Sam, Blaine and Kurt all fell.

''Right foot green,''

''Left hand red,''

''Left foot green,''

Santana fell.

''Left hand green,''

Matt and Brittney fell.

''Right foot red,''

''Right hand yellow,''

''Left foot blue,''

''left hand red,''

Tina and Mike fell.

It was only Finn and Rachel left, they played for fifteen minutes without one of them falling. Santana and Brittney threw a Pillows at them, so they collapsed on the floor.

''Who won?'' they chorused.

''I don't know, and I don't care, is it time to bob apples now?'' Santana asked.

''Sure,'' Rachel said. She and Santana pulled out the cask with the water and the apples.

Everyone managed to bob an apple.

''What's the point?'' Puck asked.

Rachel held up her hand, when she got the stuff she wrote _this_ on her hand. She snatched her head and, so the apple in her mouth landed in Puck's head, and he fell to the ground. Quinn rushed to his side, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Matt rolled, laughing, on the floor.

''Who knew Berry was so sure in aim,'' Puck said, and sat up. ''You should try out for the football team…''

''No freaking chance Noah,'' Rachel said. ''So, it's time to sleep, but we need to clean up first, Girls and Kurt upstairs Boys down here,''

''Ok,'' They started to split up.

''Noah?'' Rachel said, reaching out her hand.

''Yeah, here,'' Puck said and gave her a plastic bag with something in it.

''What's that?'' Finn asked.

''You'll see,''

* * *

_So next chapter will be up soon._


	7. The night

_The girls and Kurt_

They all cleaned the kitchen in record speed. They where also pretty sure the boys hadn't cleaned half the basement.

''So, I need to talk to you girls,'' Rachel said. ''Let us all sit around the table.'' They did what she said.

''And now?'' Mercedes asked.

''Well, are anyone of you on birth control?'' Rachel asked.

''I am,'' Quinn, Santana and Brittany said.

''Me too!'' Kurt shouted, and everybody laughed.

''Ok, so you all need this,'' Rachel said to Mercedes and Tina. She took up the plastic bag she got from Puck.

''This is condoms, I didn't have the courage to go to the store and buy them, so I asked Puck to do it,'' Rachel said, and turned a bit red.

''Why…''

''I decided to let us all choose who we will sleep with, not _sleep_, who we want, it's three bedrooms in this house with double beds, and Mercedes brought inflatable ones. And though I prefer that no one has sex, so I just want to be sure nobody will get pregnant at my sleepover,'' Rachel said. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina laughed.

''No sex?!'' Santana asked/joked,

''Do you think Puck is telling the guys?'' Quinn asked.

''I hope so,'' Rachel said.

* * *

_The guys_

It took twice as long time for the gays to clean up the basement.

''So what was in the plastic bag you gave Rachel,'' Finn asked when they finally where finished.

''Oh, that, well Rachel wasn't sure if everyone of the girls where on birth control, so she asked me to buy condoms, she said she didn't want anyone to get pregnant at her sleepover,'' Puck explained.

''Wait, she's allowing sex?'' Sam asked.

''No, but she wanted to be sure,'' Puck said.

''HELLO DOUCHEBAGS!'' Rachel and Quinn screamed as they and all of the other girls started to throw water balloons at them.

''HEY, WHAT THE HELL!?'' Puck screamed/asked.

''We got tired of waiting for you guys, so we decided to prank you,'' Mercedes answered.

''Your…'' Puck begun, but Quinn cut him of with a kiss. Their kiss became more and more intensive. Rachel smacked Puck's head.

''You two have already got me one sister, I don't think I need one more,'' Rachel said.

Everyone, but Quinn who blushed, laughed.

''Ok, ok, ok..- But I can't promise anything,'' Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

''Bed time, is it clear to everyone where they going to sleep?'' Rachel asked.

''Quinn and I take your dads bed, you and Finnocence take your bed, Artie and Brittany take the guestroom, and the rest take the inflatable ones,'' Puck said.

''I'm ok with that,'' Rachel said, and the others agreed.

''Bed time,''

* * *

_In the night_

When everyone finally had their time in the bathroom, everybody had turned of the light.

Finn was excided and scared over sharing a bed with Rachel for the first time.

''Do you think anyone need to use _them_?'' Rachel whispered.

''I don't know,'' Fin whispered back.

''I just hope I wont hear anything,'' Rachel said.

''Agreed,''

''Finn?''

''Yes Rach?''

''Are you really a virgin?'' she asked.

''Yeah, trust me, Santana wanted to have it with me, but my it's like Holly Holiday said, you're having _it_ with everyone the other person ever done it with, and I didn't feel like sleeping with Puck,'' Finn said and shuddered. Rachel giggled.

''Are you scared?'' she asked after a while.

''For what?''

''The first time,''

''Well, I used to be super scared even before the baby drama, but now I'm even more scared,'' Finn admitted. ''Are you scared?''

''Yeah, before the baby drama I was scared to death fore the pain, but now I'm also scared to be pregnant, it would totally ruin my Broadway plans,'' Rachel said.

''Not necessarily,'' Finn murmured.

''I would never be able to do an abortion, I'm a vegan because I can't stand killing alive things,'' Rachel said.

''How about adoption?''

''Well, the only person who would ever have a chance to knock me up would be you, and I know you never would even think about adoption, and I don't want anyone to go through what I did,'' Rachel said.

''How does it feel like? I mean nether Noah or you talk about how it feels when your parent leave you,'' Finn asked.

''Your dad is dead,'' Rachel said.

''I know, but I've always known he loved me,'' Finn said.

''When you're a kid, you always think it was something wrong with you, why did the parent leave you? What can you do to make your parent love you again? Actually I wanted to be a star to make my mother love me, that's why I always want the solos,'' Rachel said.

''Your mother made a mistake, leaving you is the most stupid thing you can do, trust me, I know,'' Finn said, rubbing her back.

''I've always thought that my dads took me, just because I was the only thing they could get,'' Rachel sobbed.

''That's not true, you're the most amazing, fantastic person in the entire world,'' Finn said.

''No, you are,''

''No, you,''

''You,''

''You,''

''You,''

''Ok can we stop now?'' Finn asked.

''Sure,'' Rachel said. ''You know when I where supposed to have sex with Jessie?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah,''

''Well, I locked myself into the bathroom until he went home,'' Rachel said.

''Really?'' he asked.

She nodded.

''Well don't you think it's time to sleep, before we wake someone up with our conversation?'' Finn asked.

''Yeah,'' Rachel answered and kissed him on the lips. The kiss become more and more intensive.

Suddenly Finn stood up… Mailman…Mailman…Mailman.

''What…?'' Rachel began, but then she saw the problem.

''Er.. I'll go to the bathroom,'' Finn said, and went away.

''Sorry for that,'' Finn said when he came back.

''It's ok, let's just sleep now, ok?'' Rachel asked.

''Ok,''

When they stopped talking they heard a bunch of groans, and then a few more, and more, and more.

'' Seems like no one listened to your wishes,'' Finn groaned.

Rachel just bored her head into his chest and groaned too.


	8. Football

_Just so you know, Football here is what Americans call soccer, personally I call it football._

The next day, Rachel woke up at 7:30. She got up and showered, dressed and did her make up.

She kissed Finn's cheek and he opened his eyes.

''What time is it?'' he asked.

''About, 7:55,'' She answered.

''Why do we have to get up now?'' he asked and closed his eyes again.

''Well, we can't sleep away the whole day, and you and I are going to make breakfast,'' Rachel smirked.

''Why do we have to do that?'' he asked.

''Because it's my house, and I don't wanna be the one who wake the others,'' Rachel said.

''But…''

''We can force them to do the dishes,'' Rachel said.

''Ok,'' Finn groaned and got up.

''I know we had an agreement that the girls are going to shower in the morning, and the guys in the evening, but since all but you and me are sleeping right now, can I take a shower?'' he asked.

''Sure, I'll be making the bed,'' Rachel said.

He went to the bathroom to shower. He was back, dressed, seven minutes later.

''You're faster than Kurt,'' Rachel said.

''I know, he's taking like half an our,'' Finn said.

''Yeah, it's annoying, let's do breakfast,'' Rachel said, and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

Rachel and Finn made vegan pancakes. Both of them loved it, and Finn was an amazing cook.

''What's your Home Economics grade?'' Rachel asked.

''A+'' Finn said.

''Really?''

''Yeah, I love food, of course I know how to cook it,'' Finn said rolling his eyes.

''That makes sense,''

''My grades have gotten better since I met you,''

''That's because I make you do your homework, not because of me,'' Rachel said.

''Yes, because of you I've learned so many new words, like presumptuous,''

''I'm happy for you Finn,'' Rachel said and kissed him.

They sat down at the table and ate their pancakes, it was still many left.

''Do you think we should wake the others?'' Rachel asked.

''There's no need to,'' Puck said from the door. The rest of the group stood with him, Blain in his make up.

''Hi, we made breakfast,'' Rachel said.

''Is it vegan?'' Puck asked and sniffed at the pancakes.

''Yes, but vegan things are great,'' Finn said, Rachel smiled at him.

''Yeah, and by the way, you all have to wash it,'' Rachel said.

Everybody groaned.

''It's payback for the night, it took like three hours to fall asleep,'' Finn said,

''What are you talking about?'' Mercedes asked.

''Don't you think we heard you all,'' Rachel said.

''We didn't do anything!'' Kurt yelled.

''Well ok, everybody but Kurt and Blaine,'' Rachel said.

''Have fun with doing the dishing,'' Finn said, and he and Rachel went upstairs.

* * *

One our and much Finchel snogging later, everybody stood outside of the house in their swimwear.

''Rachel, what's the point of swimwear? It's cold outside,'' Quinn asked.

''You'll be warm, promise me,'' Rachel said and started to walk away with the rest of them after her.

People were starring at them, who wouldn't? They were a group of people in swimwear walking on the street after all.

* * *

When they come to the goal, they were on a meadow. It was four poles in the ground and some mud at the edge.

Rachel took up a football from her bag. The poles were goalpoles.

''We're going to play soccer?'' Puck asked.

''No, we're going to play football, real football,'' Rachel answered,

''I think it should be the boys against the girls and me,'' Kurt said.

''Yeah, but we need team names,'' Rachel said.

''Yeah,''

The girls and Kurt stood at the left goal, the boys at the other.

''Ok, we have a name,'' Puck screamed.

''We also got one,'' Santana said.

''We are Puck and company,'' Puck said.

''No, we're not,'' Finn said.

''It was worth a try,'' Puck said and shrugged.

''Anyways, we are the hungry dinosaurs,'' Sam said.

''Great name,'' Tina said sarcastic.

''You don't even have one,'' Artie said.

''Yes we do, we are the Kirls,'' Kurt said.

''In your dreams, '' Quinn said.

''We are the divaheads from hell,'' Santana said.

'' Even though my idea with the screwdrivers from hell was mush better,'' Rachel said.

''What's a screwdriver?'' Brittany asked. Everybody just stared at her.

''Can't we just begin?'' Mike asked.

''Right,''

* * *

After twenty minutes hard game, the boys had to admit that the girls and Kurt had kicked their asses. Nobody felt cold anymore.

''12-0, we kicked your butts,'' Mercedes said.

''You cheated,'' Puck began.

''Stop it Puck, they won fairly,'' Matt said.

''What about, if we play another match, but this time with the girls on the boys backs, Kurt on Blaine's, and Brittany in Artie's lap,'' Santana purposed.

''And Sam on my,'' Mercedes said.

''Deal,''

The new teams were Finchel, Samcedes, and Quick (death threats from a snail) against Mattana, Bartie, Klain and Tike (the clowns from heaven).

The death threats from a snail won, even though they were one pair short.

Rachel was so happy, so she waterslided on her stomach in the mud.

Finn did it too, and soon everyone but Artie and Kurt were in the mud.

* * *

If people had stared on their way to the meadow, it was nothing against their way home.

Artie and Kurt helped them to wash them self off with the water hose in Rachel's garden.

The water was ice cold, so Artie and Kurt really enjoyed it.

''It's the boys turn with the shower tonight,'' Finn said, teasing the girls.

''But you showered in the morning, so no shower for you,'' Rachel said, Puck laughed at Finn.

''Hey Artie, how can you shower? It's not a handicapped accessible shower,'' Sam asked.

''Brittany helps me, she always do when we're at her house,'' Artie said and blushed.

'' I think we should eat now, and then it's time fore a party game,'' Puck said.

''Sure, can we play never have I ever again?'' Tina asked.

''Sure,''


	9. Never have i ever again

'' I want to start,'' Mike said.

''Well, so do it then,'' Puck said.

''Never have I ever, got poison ivy from having sex in the woods,'' Mike said.

Puck, Santana and Brittany drank, nobody asked for the stories.

''Never I have I ever, bought condoms,'' Tina said.

All of the guys, except Finn, Kurt and Blaine, and Santana drank.

''Never have I ever cried myself to sleep, after I was 15,'' Matt said.

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and surprisingly Puck.

''Ok, I really want to hear those stories, but I think all of you have spent many nights crying, so just tell us about one '' Santana said.

''When I lost Rachel,'' Finn said.

''When I gave up Beth,'' Quinn said, and Puck hugged her.

''Me too,'' He said.

''Because I am gay,'' Kurt said.

''Because Sue said I was fat,'' Mercedes said and Sam rubbed her back.

''First slushy,'' Tina said.

''When my mother said she didn't want to spend time with me, and then replaced me with Beth,'' Rachel said.

Quinn got up and hugged her.

''Can we continue?'' Santana asked.

''Sure.''

'' Never have I ever broken a bone,'' Santana said.

All of the football players, Rachel and Artie drank.

''I get what Artie broke, but you Rachel?'' Santana asked.

''Well, I fell on a banana peel, and broke my arm,'' Rachel said. The others couldn't help but laugh.

''Never have I ever had sex in Rachel's house,'' Blaine said.

Everybody but Rachel, Finn and Kurt drank.

''WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SEX IN MY HOUSE!'' Rachel screamed.

''Well, you actually gave us condoms…'' Quinn began.

''And you actually just told us not to get pregnant,'' Santana said.

''I! Hope! You! All! Used! Protection!'' Rachel screamed, a bit calmer.

Everybody nodded.

''Can we just continue now?'' Mercedes asked, red as a tomato.

''Never have I ever eaten a worm,'' Sam said.

Brittany was the only one who drank.

''Never have I ever, taken drugs,'' Blaine said.

Everybody but Sam and Quinn drank.

''WTF?'' Sam said, staring at Mercedes.

''We had a competition in glee, boys vs girls. We got drugs from the school nurse, Mr Schuster's old wife, we thought it were vitamin D, Quinn didn't get drugs cause she was pregnant,'' Mercedes explained.

''And then Finn and Rachel squealed on us and told Mr Schue that we took vitamin D, and we found out it was methamphetamine,'' Puck said.

''I'm so glad I came here this year,'' Sam said.

''Never have I ever lied to get a job,'' Matt said.

Rachel and Finn hesitated, and then drank.

''Do you mind telling us?'' Blaine asked.

''Well I lied to the boss that Finn sat in wheelchair, and I would sue them for discrimination if they didn't hire him…'' Rachel said.

''She did the lying part, and I did the job part,'' Finn said.

''Never have I ever, done a pregnancy test for fun,'' Quinn said.

Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Mercedes drank.

''Wtf?'' Rachel said.

''We did a challenge we found,'' Mercedes and Tina said.

''When Quinn was pregnant,'' Brittany and Santana said.

''I got dared, it was a cheap one, really bad,'' Puck muttered.

''Really dude? What did it say?'' Finn asked.

''It was positive, ok!'' Puck screamed.

Everyone laughed.

''Hey Rachel!'' Quinn yelled.

''Yes Quinn?''

''I have a brilliant idea,'' Quinn said and whispered something in Rachel's ear.

''Are you serious?'' Rachel asked.

''Yes,''

''Ok then, Hey everybody! Quinn and I'll be back soon, we just need to go and fix something, Finn, I need you to look after the house,'' Rachel said.

''You can trust me,'' Finn said, and the two girls left, giggling.


	10. Pregnancy tests

Quinn and Rachel left the house laughing loudly. They jumped into Rachel's car and drove to the drugstore.

''Hey, before we go in, we can't laugh there, they'll think we're crazy,'' Rachel said.

''Yes, let's get inside, this will be more comfortable then last time,'' Quinn said.

''You don't say…''

* * *

Well inside the store they picked up six pregnancy tests.

''Don't you think we should buy one for Kurt too, in case he would like to do one? He did a joke about birth control after all,'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah,'' Quinn had a hard time not to laugh.

The shop-assistant looked strangely at them when they paid for them. It was a cheap kind, only $2, so they were probably not the best.

* * *

''Hey, Quinn?'' Rachel asked as they drove home.

''Yeah?''

''Are you mad at me for being together with Finn?'' Rachel asked.

''No, I never loved him, that's why I cheated on him,'' Quinn said.

''But you love Puck?''

''Yes I really do, and I wish we didn't give Beth up, I just wanted her to have a great life,'' Quinn said sadly.

''I just wonder what she have, that I didn't,'' Rachel whispered.

''Rachel, I don't know why your mother chose my daughter over you, but I know your not alone, you have glee club,'' Quinn said.

* * *

They were outside of Rachel's house.

''Time to go inside, and thanks Quinn,'' Rachel said.

''It's what you told me when I was pregnant.¨

'' Time for _the big moment_,'' Rachel giggled.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn walked inside of the house. The others were playing strip poker, well not Finn, he sat in the sofa watching them.

''What did you do?'' he asked.

''We bought this,'' Quinn said and poured the test from the bag on the floor.

''What the fu...'' Mike said.

''Well, we, or Quinn, got the idea to buy cheap, bad pregnancy tests, it will be funny to see what they says,'' Rachel said.

'' Did you get me one?'' Kurt asked.

''Actually, yes.''

''Negative! Finally a negative one!'' Quinn screamed and jumped up and down.

''Negative,'' Santana said.

''Mine too,'' Brittany, Tina and Mercedes said.

Kurt and Rachel were laughing on the floor.

''What's so funny? This was actually boring,'' Puck said.

''Po-o-oseti-i-ive,'' Rachel stuttered as she laughed.

''Mine too,'' Kurt said.

And then everybody was on the floor laughing.

''So, I know I won't be a daddy, but will I be an uncle?'' Kurt asked Rachel.

That just got the others to laugh more.

''I'm a virgin!'' both Finn and Rachel screamed.

''If you say so,''


	11. Mom, dad and lame songs

''Hey, am I the only one here hungry?'' Puck asked.

''Oh, I guess we missed out lunch, I'll go and get dinner ready,'' Rachel said and got up from the floor.

''I'll help,'' Finn said, and helped her up, then followed her to the kitchen, not seeing the others rolling their eyes.

* * *

''So, what are we going to cook?'' Finn asked.

''I don't know, any ideas?'' Rachel asked.

''I don't know much about vegan food, Rach,'' He confessed.

''What's your favourite food?'' Rachel asked.

''Well, bacon, but that's not very much vegan,'' he said.

''I have a recipe of tofu bacon, I've never tried it though…''

''Let's try it then,'' he said.

''Sure,''

After a few minutes they were frying the tofu bacon along with some potatoes and vegetables.

* * *

''Dinner!'' Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

''Sure, MOM!'' Puck screamed back as he and the others walked up the stairs. Rachel blushed.

''Are Rachel and Finn our parents?'' Brittany asked confused.

''Yeah they are,'' Puck said and sat down at the table.

''So, do you guys wanna stay for tomorrow night too, or do you wanna sleep at home before school on Monday?'' Rachel asked.

A bunch of '' I'll sleep at home,'' was heard in the room.

''I would love to stay,'' Finn said.

''Of course you would,'' Puck said rolling his eyes.

''And what would I say to Carole and dad when I come home tomorrow without you, ''Oh Finn is just staying with Rachel in her double bed, they're completely alone,'' Kurt said.

Finn and Rachel blushed as the others laughed.

''By the way, we got some really good nicknames for you two,'' Quinn said to them.

''What?!'' Finn and Rachel asked.

''Mom and Dad,'' Puck said.

''Hey, you two had a baby, we didn't'' Rachel said.

''Yeah, you are so innocence so it's fun,'' Puck said.

Rachel hmph-ed.

* * *

''Hey, mom!'' Santana screamed.

''Santana!'' Rachel yelled.

''We have something fore ya,'' she said and leaded Rachel in to the garden.

It was a chair under the tree, and Santana showed her to sit.

''This is a special number for you,'' Puck said. He, Artie and Sam got their guitars ready.

**Puck: Ohh...  
Who sits in a chair right under the tree?''  
Everyone: "Rachel Berry!"  
Puck: Singing and talking, annoying is she  
Everybody: "Rachel Berry!"  
Puck: She has a boyfriend who she always kiss  
Everybody:"Rachel Berry"  
Puck: And we know soon she'll not be a miss**

**Everybody: "Rachel Hudson"  
Puck: READY  
Everybody: Rachel Hudson  
Rachel Hudson  
Rachel Hudson**

Rachel Hudson! AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH...

''SpongeBob, really dude?'' Finn asked as Rachel just stared.

''I don't wanna be rude, but that was worse than '' Sit down you're rocking the boat'','' Rachel said after a while.

''I'll have to agree,'' Kurt said.

''Me too,'' Artie, Mercedes and Tina said.

''What?'' Sam asked.

''The very first song by original New Direction, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and I,'' Rachel explained.

''We sucked,'' Tina said.

''With a capital S,'' Mercedes said.

''And then Finn came and saved us all,'' Rachel said.

''Let's get inside, it's starting to get late,'' Mike said.

''Yeah, who's up for some truth or dare?''


	12. Truth or Dare couples

''Finn, truth or dare?'' Quinn asked.

''Dare,'' Finn said confidently.

''I dare you to…'' Puck whispered something in her ear and she giggled, ''have your hand in Rachel's shirt for the rest of the game, unless you need o use your hand,'' Quinn said and everyone laughed, except Rachel and Finn. Finn had his hand under Rachel's shirt on her belly.

''No, no, no, higher,'' Quinn stuttered between her giggles.

Finn groaned and Rachel blushed. _Mailman…Mailman…_

Finn was desperate for revenge.

''Puck, truth or dare?'' he asked.

''Dare,'' Puck said, accepting the challenge.

''I dare you to switch clothes with Quinn, including underwear,'' revenge is sweet.

''But, what, the''

''No buts, go to the bathroom and change'' Finn said and everybody but Quinn and Puck laughed. Five minutes later they came back. Puck had a blue sundress and Quinn had a black t-shirt with snakes on and a pear of dark blue jeans. That, of course, caused the others in the room to laugh. They wanted revenge so Puck chose Rachel.

''Rachel, truth or dare?'' he hissed.

''Tr-Dare,'' Rachel said, afraid of what her dare would be, but she was even more afraid of what he would do if she didn't choose dare.

''Have your hand in Finn's jeans for the rest of the game,'' Puck smirked.

''NO WAY!'' Finn and Rachel screamed.

''I have a sundress!'' Puck screamed back at them.

Rachel groaned as she put her hand in Finn's jeans. _Mailman! MAILMAN! _

Finn really had a hard time with that, he did even try to imagine having _it_ with Puck, and that helped actually, but he didn't think he's mind would ever be the same.

''Q-'''Rachel were just about taking revenge on Quinn but Mercedes cut her off.

''Hey! It's more people here, I propose that we do a couple truth or dare,'' she said.

''Does that mean it's the end of the game?'' Finn asked.

''NO!'' Puck said. ''You still have too have your hand in her shirt,''

''So Finchel, it's your turn, but you can't choose Quick,'' Mercedes said.

Finn and Rachel whispered something to each other.

''Samcedes, truth or dare,'' they chorused.

''Truth,'' both Sam and Mercedes said quickly.

''If Mercedes were pregnant, what would you do?'' Rachel asked.

''Ehhh, Keep it,'' they answered at the same time, both blushing.

''Klain!'' Mercedes yelled.

''Truth,'' Kurt yelled back at him.

''Will you two come to McKinley?'' Sam asked.

''I will,'' Kurt said.

''Then I'll do it to,'' Blaine said.

''Bartie, truth or dare?''

Brittany and Artie looked at each other and said:

''Dare!''

''Brittany, roll Artie down and up the street, while both of you sing Disney's Gummi Bears theme song.''

**Dashing and daring,  
Courageous and caring,  
Faithful and friendly,  
With stories to share.  
All through the forest,  
They sing out in chorus,  
Marching along,  
As their song fills the air.**

**Gummi Bears!**  
**Bouncing here and there and everywhere.**  
**High adventure that's beyond compare.**  
**They are the Gummi Bears.**

**Magic and mystery,**  
**Are part of their history,**  
**Along with the secret,**  
**Of gummiberry juice.**  
**Their legend is growing,**  
**They take pride in knowing,**  
**They'll fight for what's right,**  
**In whatever they do.**

**Gummi Bears!**  
**Bouncing here and there and everywhere.**  
**High adventure that's beyond compare.**  
**They are the Gummi Bears.**  
**They are the Gummi Bears!**

''Mattana, truth or dare?'' Brittany asked.

''Dare!'' Santana said.

''We dare you Matt to have Santana sitting on your shoulders for the rest of the game,'' Artie said.

Santana climbed up on his shoulders.

''Quick!'' Santana yelled and Brittany ran out of the room.

''Hey, Brittany?'' Artie screamed after her.

''She told us to be quick,''

''No I did mean Quick as in Quinn and Puck,'' Santana said.

''Oh,''

''So, Quick, truth or dare?'' Matt asked.

''Dare,'' Puck said and Quinn stared at him.

''What? It can't get much worse then this,'' he pointed at their clothes.

''Point taken," she said.  
"Go to the bakery and buy a cake, the rest of us come along,'' Matt said.

Puck and Quinn groaned, and Quinn bitchslapped Puck.

''What?'' he asked,

''It is worse,'' She answered as the others laughed at them.

* * *

On their way to the bakery people starred their eyes out at Quinn and Puck, but of them were starring at Puck but they hold each other's hands.

''You're going to pay for this,'' Quinn hissed to Santana.

* * *

They ordered a cake, but Santana refused to take a vegan cake, so they also ordered a vegan cupcake that Finn and Rachel would eat, the others thought it was unfair if she got one of her own.

* * *

While their were waiting fore the cake they decided to continue their truth or dare game. Puck and Quinn forced Finn and Rachel to sit like they did before they went to the bakery. But Santana were allowed to sit on her own.

''Tike, truth or dare?'' Quinn asked, pissed off.

''Truth,'' both Tina and Mike said, they knew better than choosing dare from Puck.

''Is it true you two dating just because your both Asians and in glee club?'' Puck asked.

''No! If it was like that we would have dated from the point I joined,'' Mike said. Tina nodded.

''Finchel?'' Tina asked.

''Truth or dare?'' Mike asked.

''Truth,'' Finn and Rachel said at the same time, they didn't wanna risk another ''hands on the other,''.

''If you two got a baby girl, what would you name her?'' Tina asked.

''I still like Drizzle,'' Finn said.

''So do I, but I also like Anna-Lisa,'' Rachel said.

''Anna-Lisa?'' Finn asked.

''I think it's Swedish or something,'' she answered.

Then their cake and Cupcake came and stopped the game. Finn and Rachel could take off their hands.


	13. Songshow

_Just another note, everybody knows about Sam's family._

* * *

They walked home and Puck and Quinn ran upstairs and changed back to their own clothes.

''Hey, what to do now?'' Matt asked when Puck and Quinn walked down the stairs.

''We can play never have I ever…'' Puck begun but Quinn cut him off.

''I think we should do a song-show, with ''joke songs''.''

''I totally agree!'' Rachel yelled, and did high five with Quinn.

* * *

First up were Finn and Puck. Puck played his guitar.

**[Puck.]  
Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"  
The crowd will always talk and stare.**

**[Finn]  
I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
Than explain our**

[Finn and Puck]  
Guy love,  
That's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.

[Finn]  
You ask me 'bout this thing we share,

[Puck.]  
And he tenderly replies,

[Finn]  
It's guy love

[Finn and Puck]  
Between two guys.

[Finn]  
We're closer than the average man and wife,

[Puck.]  
That's why our matching** bracelets say Puck and Finny.**

[Finn]  
You know I'll stick by you, for the rest of my life.

[Puck]  
You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.

[Finn]  
Whoa, I just took out his appendix.

[Puck.]  
There's no need to clarify,

[Finn]  
Oh no?

[Puck]  
Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I married my best friend**,**

[Finn]  
But in a totally manly way.

[Finn and Puck]  
Let's go!  
It's guy love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeeling of some other guy,  
Holding up your heart,  
Into the sky.

**[Puck]  
I'll be there to care through all the lows.**

[Finn]  
I'll be there to share the highs.

[Finn and Puck]  
It's guy love,  
Between two guys.

[Puck]  
And when I say, "I love you, Finn,"  
It's not what it implies.

[Finn and Puck]  
It's guy love  
Between  
Two  
Guys

''AWESOME!'' Everybody screamed.

''You was so good,'' Quinn said and hugged Puck.

''Great Finn,'' Rachel said and kissed Finn on his cheek.

* * *

Next up was Sam. He had his guitar too.

**Ya Ya  
When I walk on by I smell like shit  
And I'm coming fly**

**I pimp to the beat in from the garbage on the street ya  
This is how I roll, paper bag pants out of control  
You can find me at the glory hole  
Lean into the wall for a quick free blow**

**Ahh!  
Girl look at my body!  
Ahh!  
Girl look at my body!  
Ahh!  
Girl look at my body!  
Ahh!  
I eat trash!  
Please give me some money  
Ahh!  
Please give me some money  
Ahh!  
Please give me some money**

**I eat trash**

**When I walk in the spot this is what they see (ok)  
An old dirty man that drinks his own pee  
A disaster in my pants and I ain't scared to show it**

**(show it) (show it) (show it)**

**I'm sexy and I'm homeless.  
I'm sexy and I'm homeless.**

**Ahh!**

**When I'm at the mall in the bathroom trying to clean my balls.  
When I'm at the beach I'm in the Bombbay trying to tie my cheecks  
This is how I roll, I got a cardboard box that I call home**

**I keep a semen in the jar baby don't be jelous.  
No shoes, no shirt cause I'm f&ckin homeless.**

**Ahh!  
Girl look at my body!  
Ahh!  
Girl look at my body!  
Ahh!  
Girl look at my body!  
Ahh!  
I eat trash!  
Please give me some money  
Ahh!  
Please give me some money  
Ahh!  
Please give me some money  
I eat trash**

**When I walk in the spot this is what they see (ok)  
An old dirty man that drinks his own pee  
A disaster in my pants and I ain't scared to show it**

**(show it) (show it) (show it)**

**I'm sexy and I'm homeless.**

**I'm sexy and I'm homeless.**

Everybody was silent, not sure if they should laugh or not.

''It was a joke you know,'' Sam said and started to laugh. Now everybody was laughing.

Mercedes hugged him.

''Hey it time fore me and Brittany,'' Santana said.

''Take it away,''

* * *

**look at me and tell me the truth  
what do you do  
when people don't know what we go through  
they see my blonde hair, blue eyes and class  
but they don't know i have a really big heart**

please, don't get me wrong  
i know that i am hot  
but textbook perfection really takes a lot  
when guys call my phone**  
and girls call me names  
but like Brittany said  
i can't be tamed**

hot girls we have problems too  
we're just like you  
except we're hot  
the world needs to open their eyes  
and realise  
we're not perfect and sometimes we lie!

i got the look  
i got the butt  
but those things don't make me a slut  
boys call me stuck up  
girls say i'm conceited  
on behalf of all hot girls  
those comments aren't needed

just cuz i'm pretty  
i have to be dumb  
i don't care about wits  
i just wanna have fun  
people start** rumours  
and say things about me**

funny thing is:  
i didn't go to the party

hot girls we have problems too  
we're just like you  
except we're hot  
the world needs to open their eyes  
and realise  
we're not perfect and sometimes we lie!

ha!

why oh why  
can't you see  
you all are  
just like me  
we make mistakes and get in trouble  
now you know our hot girls' trouble

hot girls we have problems too  
we're just like you  
except we're hot  
the world needs to open their eyes  
and realise  
we're not perfect and sometimes we lie!

hot girls we have problems too  
we're just like you  
except we're hot  
the world needs to open their eyes  
and realise  
we're not perfect and sometimes we lie!

just kidding~  
we're perfect

''Yes, your hot and perfect,'' Matt said.

''Agree,'' Artie said.

* * *

Next up was Quinn. Puck played guitar and sung ken's part.

They did Barbie girl.

Kurt and Mercedes did fashionista by Jimmy James.

Blaine did I kissed a Girl, aka Rachel.

* * *

Rachel and Tina did Telephone by Key of Awesome.

**Rachel:  
What do you say BK?**

Tina:  
Are you going to tell me that concept for this telephone video or what?

Rachel:  
Well... First of all this song is not as good as Bad Romance.  
And, it's not even close to Poker Face or Just Dance,  
So I will distract them by getting half naked,  
And, throw everything at them,  
But, the kitchen sink sink, the kitchen sink sink, what do you think think...  
**I will prove that I don't have a penis, wink wink,  
First I'll get stripped naked by some burly prison guards,  
Then make out with a she-male in the prison yard yard,**

Tina:  
This video seems goofy you should just do it alone,  
Besides I'm getting sick of all these songs about phones,

Rachel:  
Bail me out of jail then we pause for some bad dialoge,  
We poison everyone including a cute dog,  
Then we start** to dance,  
And there's dead people everywhere,  
As usual I have a lot of crazy crap in my hair,  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Product Placement,  
We hide the de-dead bodies in the Ba-ba-basement,  
Blood and Guts and Boobs and Butts,  
And, I just wanna make your head explode,  
Beep-beep-beep Beep-beep Beep-beep-beep  
That was Rachel Berry in morose code,**

Tina:  
If you think I'm doing this,  
Then you're a crazy bastard,  
You must of blown a gasket,  
Are you tripping on acid,  
As a child were you abused by some big crazy bastard,  
And, did he ever make you place the lotion in the basket,  
I just wanna do a simple shoot with dancing,  
You used to be a diva,  
Now, your Marilyn Manson,

Rachel:  
Your gonna do my video,  
And, do it my way,  
I'd hate for something bad to happen to your family,

Tina:  
My family-y?

Rachel:  
That's right Tinancy',  
A piano might accidently fall on Jay-Z,

Tina:  
Somebody help me cause I don't want to sing anymore,  
She's got a gun to my head on the dance floor,

Rachel:  
Rub a dub-dub three nuns in a tub,  
And, they're doing it with a garden gnome,

Tina:  
Please don't beat me up,  
But I have to ask what,  
Does it have to do with a telephone?  
You're crazy Bitch! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Finn ran to her and kissed her with passion.

''You were awesome,''

Something similar happened between Mike and Tina.

* * *

Matt, Artie and Mike did Bieber Fever by key of awesome.

''Can't we vote who was best?'' Quinn asked.

''No, that's not what we wanted from the beginning,'' Rachel said.

''Ok, but what will we do know then?'' Quinn asked again.

''I really do think that your becoming more and more like Noah,'' Rachel said.

''Yeah, I agree,'' Finn said.

''Ha, ha, still what to do,'' Quinn asked again.

''Let's just play never have I ever again…'' Puck said.


	14. Never have i ever III

''But we just did that,'' Kurt complained.

''So? Never have I ever bought or used a sex toy,' ' Rachel said.

''Oh, Berry is getting naughty,'' Santana said, as she, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Matt and Mike drank.

Mercedes and Tina smacked their boyfriends.

''Never have I ever been chased by a police officer,'' Artie said.

Puck(obviously), Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Santana drank.

''Ok, I get Puck and Santana, and Finn is understandable, but 'the Divas'?'' Matt.

''I tried to give a homeless drunk a makeover,'' Kurt said.

''I tried to steal tots from Sue's office,'' Mercedes said.

Everybody laughed at her obsession for tots.

''Rachel and I had bought subway, it was a police officer at the sidewalk, he was starring at Rachel's ass, so I threw my subway at him, he started to chase us,

but he was so fat that he could only run a hundred meters,'' Finn said. Everybody burst out laughing.

''It was weird,'' Rachel said.

''I could imagine that,'' Tina said.

''Never have I ever seen a girl naked,'' Blaine said.

Everybody but Finn drank.

''Seriously? Kurt?'' Finn asked.

''I walked by the lake, and Brittany and Santana were skinny dipping, I ran home scarred for life,'' Kurt said.

Matt and Artie shared a disapproving look, but once again, he was gay.

''Never have I ever seen a _boy _naked,'' Rachel said.

Everybody drank.

''Finnocence and Man hands, don't you ever have fun?'' Santana asked.

Rachel and Finn were like two living tomatoes.

''Can everybody just stop teasing them for their sex life?'' Mercedes asked.

''But they don't have a sex life,'' Puck said and laughed.

''Just continue someone,'' Rachel said.

''Never have I ever watched a porno,'' Kurt said.

All of the boys(not Blaine), Quinn, Santana and Brittany drank.

''Finn!'' Rachel screamed.

''I was 14 and Puck had a party and he played a movie…,'' he said.

''I was also there,'' Matt and Mike said.

''I watched one with Puck too,'' Artie, Sam and Quinn said.

''Puck, you got a really good influence on glee club,'' Blaine said sarcastically.

''Ha ha, never have I ever, prayed to a sandwich,'' Santana said.

Finn groaned and drank. Everybody but Sam and Blaine laughed.

''What?'' Sam asked.

'' He thought he could talk to god through he's cheese sandwich,'' Kurt said.

''Ok…''

''Never have I ever been in a synagogue,'' Mike said.

Rachel and Puck drank.

''Lame,''

''Never have I ever listen to Bögarnas fel on YouTube,'' Puck said.

''Bögarnas fel?'' Brittany asked.

''I think it's a Swedish song, someone sang it in the corridor last weak,'' Puck said.

''Oh,''

No one drank.

''Never have I ever been walked in by my parents, or anyone else…'' Tina said.

Matt, Santana and Brittany drank.

''Never have I ever, walked in _on_ my parents or anyone else,'' Mercedes said.

Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Matt and Santana drank.

''Never have I ever, googled my self,'' Mike said.

Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Mercedes drank.

''How many hits?'' Artie asked.

''Thousands, I'm not the only Santana Lopez in the world ,''Santana said.

''Same,'' Mercedes said.

''45,'' Kurt said.

''I don't remember, but it was like a hundred just from Jacob's blog,'' Rachel said.

''Never have I ever gotten a tattoo,'' Tina said.

Puck and Rachel drank.

''You did, what!?'' Quinn and Finn yelled.

Puck rolled up his jeans, showing off a tiny little tattoo that said ''Beth,''.

Rachel lifted her hair, she had a tiny tattoo that said ''Broken'' on her neck.

''It's surprising that no one of you have noticed them before, we did them together at Christmas brake,'' Puck said.

''And Noah cried like a girl,'' Rachel said and Mike and Matt laughed.

''So did you,'' Puck said.

''I am a girl,'' Rachel said.

''Hmph,''

''Are you sure you two not are related?'' Finn asked.

''Actually, we are second cousins,'' Puck said.

''Ok…''

''Never have I ever, thrown a pie at somebody,'' Matt said.

Brittany and Rachel drank.

''Who?''

''Santana,'' Brittany said.

''Puck,'' Rachel said.

''I wish I could see that,'' Finn said, the others nodded in consent.

''I actually have it on a video,'' Rachel said.

''Can I see it?''

''Maybe,'' Rachel said.

''Never have I ever been in love with a book character,'' Brittany said.

Almost everyone drank.

''Edward and Jacob from twilight,'' Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina said.

''Clay from Thirteen reasons why,'' Rachel said.

''Hannah from Thirteen reasons why,'' Finn said.

''Rose from VampireAcademy,'' Matt said.

''Really? I like Lissa,'' Puck said.

''Guess you're into Blondes,'' Matt said.

''Never have I ever been a Boy,'' Quinn said.

''Lame!'' Santana screamed as all of the boys drank.

''Never have I ever hit Puck with a frying pan,'' Finn said.

Quinn and Rachel drank. Santana ran up the stairs.

''And that hurt, especially Rachel's,'' Puck said, rubbing his head.

''I wanna drink to,'' Santana said as he ran down the stairs with a plastic frying pan, and hit Puck's head.

''AWWWW!'' Puck screamed as Santana drank and laughed.

* * *

''My cup is empty,'' Rachel said.

''So it's time for spin the bottle, boys in one ring, girls in the other,'' Puck said, still rubbing his head.

''I'm gonna watch,'' Kurt said.

''Me too,'' Blaine said.

''Ok let's start then,'' Puck said without caring about anyone else's opinion.


	15. Spin the bottle and 'Quick's's talk

Blaine ended up watching the guys and Kurt the girls. The boys stayed in the basement and the Girls in the kitchen.

****Girls***

''So, who starts?'' Kurt asked. The girls looked at each other.

''I'll do,'' Santana said.

The bottle landed on Brittany, none of them seemed disgusted. Both Rachel and Quinn suspected it wasn't the first time those two kissed.

''My turn,'' Brittany said and span the bottle. Quinn groaned when it landed on her. Kurt just giggled.

''Come on here Quinny!'' Brittany said and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

Quinn shivered and spun the bottle herself. It landed on Tina. The kiss was super short and awkward.

Tina cleared her throat and her bottle landed on Santana. That kiss was less awkward, and was bit longer. Kurt still giggled.

Santana spun the bottle and it landed on Mercedes. Mercedes made a disgusted face as Santana gave her a quick kiss. Kurt started to laugh so hard that he could barely breath, Mercedes bottle landed on Rachel.

The two divas gave each other a super awkward kiss.

Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn. Rachel felt sick already before the kiss, but after Quinn gave her a deep kiss she run up the stairs to the bathroom to wash her mouth, leaving the other girls and Kurt laughing on the floor.

****Boys****

Puck started. It landed on Sam. Puck _made out_ with Sam, who looked like he was going to throw up.

''What?! I'm taking games seriously,'' Puck said. Sam just shook his head and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Matt. The kiss lasted in just two seconds.

Matt kissed Mike, who kissed Artie.

Puck and Blaine were laughing all of the time.

Sam spun the bottle for Artie, 'cause he couldn't reach the floor.

The bottle landed on Puck again. Puck did his ''make out thing''.

Puck span the bottle, and it landed on….Finn! Finn immediately got nausea. After just three seconds he couldn't take it anymore, and heaved himself up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

***In the Bathroom***

Rachel stood next to the sink and washed her mouth with a toothbrush and some mouthwash, when Finn ran in and threw up in the toilet. She was happy she didn't have a gag reflex.

''You want some?'' she asked.

''Yes, please. Who did you get to kiss?'' Finn asked.

''Quinn, and Mercedes,'' Rachel said and shivered.

_Well, I didn't like kissing Quinn that much eater, guess it must be worse for a girl_, Finn thought.

''I got to kiss Puck,'' Finn said, still feeling sick.

''Trust me, his better than Jessie,'' Rachel said, and shivered again.

****In the hall****

A laughing Puck and a giggling Quinn ran into each other in the hall.

''I kissed Rachel, and she ran to the bathroom and washed her mouth,'' Quinn said and laughed.

''Finn threw up,'' Puck said.

''Who did he kiss?''

''Me,''

''I don't understand why you would feel sick of that,'' Quinn said and gave him a sweet, deep kiss.

''Do you think she has it, you know, well?'' she asked after awhile.

''Yeah,'' Puck said, he didn't have to ask to know she talked about Beth.

''Rachel and I spied on Shelby and her,'' He said.

''Really?'' Quinn asked.

''Yes. Rachel have spend so much time wishing she had a mum, when Shelby replaced her with Beth she cried for two days, she told everyone she was sick, but she were at home crying,'' Puck said.

''You and Rachel has become close,'' Quinn said.

''Yeah, we have known each other since we were kids, she an amazing person behind her selfish surface,'' Puck said.

''Surface?''

''Yeah, she act like she's selfish and have self-esteem, so the ones who bully her wont enjoy it as much,'' Puck said.

''I've been so mean to her,'' Quinn said and looked down.

''Trust me, she forgive you, she forgave me, and you after what we did to Finn…'' Puck begun, but Quinn cut him off.

''What _I_ did to him, I don't even know why everybody thinks she's selfish, I mean she did tell Finn about…you know… everyone else knew, but they didn't say anything, because of damn sectionals, and I'm pretty sure they messed up their duet to make Sam win,'' Quinn said.

''Yeah, really, it's not possible to suck that much, especially when your name is Finchel,'' Puck said, and they both laughed.

''I love you so much,'' Quinn said and hugged him.

''I love you too, your actually the only girl I've ever enjoyed sleeping with,'' Puck said.

Quinn slapped him.

''That was a compliment,'' Puck said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

When Puck and Quinn walked down the stairs to the basement, the others were already there, well except Finn and Rachel.

''Hi there, what were you two doing?'' Matt asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

''Talking, and kissing,'' Puck said.

''Where is Finchel?'' Quinn asked.

''Dunno, still in the bathroom, maybe loosing their virginity,'' Sam said.

''Not that much of a chance,'' Kurt said. ''Rachel said something about 25…''

''They're probably still trying to erase the taste of Quinn and Puck,'' Mercedes said.

''Hey, we taste good!'' Quinn and Puck chorused.

''That sounded so wrong, and you taste like raw eggs,'' Finn said as he ran down the stairs with Rachel behind him.

''And you've tasted that?'' Puck asked.

''Actually…''

''You still taste better than Jessie,'' Rachel said.

''Thanks sis,'' Puck said.

''That was not a compliment,'' Rachel said.

''Still,'' Puck said and shrugged.


	16. Pillow wars and the night

''Ok now it's time for…''Puck begun, but Rachel cut him off.

''It's 01.00! And you guys need to shower, and that might take a while, since this house just got two bathrooms. I also know that nun of you got so much sleep last night,'' Rachel said and most of the girls blushed.

''Ok then,'' Puck said and all of the guys (not Finn) and Brittany disappeared upstairs.

* * *

''What to do now?'' Mercedes asked. Everybody looked at each other.

''I think I should go…'' Finn said and ran upstairs, thinking the girls might wanted to have some ''girl-talk''.

''So, girls, what happened to night,'' Quinn asked.

''Ehhh…'' Mercedes and Tina begun.

''It was awesome,'' Santana said. ''Matt did this….''

''Ok, ok, can I just go, I don't feel like talking about your sexlifes,'' Rachel said, and begun to slowly go backwards.

''Come on, it's not like you and Finn didn't talk for an hour or two before you fell asleep,'' Quinn said.

''Well…'' Rachel said and blushed.

''What did you talk about?'' Tina asked.

''Fear,'' Rachel answered.

''For what?'' Mercedes asked.

''Well, we're both scared for, _the first time,_'' Rachel said.

''Why?'' Santana asked, she was 14 the first time and she wasn't scared at all.

''Don't know, I'm a bit scared of getting pregnant you know,'' Rachel said.

''And that's what you talked about,'' Quinn asked.

''Yes,'' Rachel said.

''Hey, can we stop talking about such serious things, and just have a pillow war?'' Santana asked.

''Are you challenging us?'' Tina asked.

''Hell yeah,'' Santana answered.

''Challenge accepted,'' Rachel said. They all took a pillow each. There was no teams, and no rules.

''Let the war begin,'' Quinn whispered and they all started fighting.

Mercedes, Tina and Santana begun some kind of own war. And Quinn and Rachel had a serious fight. They changed fighting partner all the time.

They didn't stop until the guys called their name from the stairs

It was time for them all to go to bed.

* * *

When Rachel walked in to her room, Finn sat on her bed and red in a book. Rachel gasped, it was her poem book.

''What are you doing?'' she asked terrified.

''Oh, I found this under your pillow, your talented at this too,'' Finn said.

''How much have been reading?'' Rachel asked.

''Just the first four pages,'' Finn said.

''Oh,'' Rachel took the book and placed it on her book shelf.

''Seriously, your awesome,'' Finn said and hugged her.

''Really?''

''Your amazing at everything you put passion in,'' he hugged her again.

''Time to go to sleep, I'm actually tired after this long, long day,'' Rachel said.

''So am I,'' Finn said and yawned.

''I'll go change,'' Rachel said, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

When she came back, Finn already lied down at the bed. She had something in her hand, and Finn first thought it was condoms, but then he saw it was earplugs.

''Just in case,'' she said.

''Yeah, I think it's getting useful,'' Finn said.

''This is the last night,'' Rachel said and kissed him on the cheek.

''Yeah, I'm gonna miss this,'' Finn said.

''You should come over, just you the next time dads away,'' Rachel said.

''I could lie to mum and say I've a sleepover with Puck and the guys,'' Finn said.

''That would be amazing,'' Rachel said.

They gave each other a deep kiss, then they plugged in the ear plugs and fell asleep.


	17. Never have i ever with a twist

When Finn woke up, Rachel stood in front of him in bikini. She held his swimwear in her hand.

''I was wondering if you want to shower with me?'' Rachel asked as she blushed.

''Yeah! I would love to,'' Finn said as he also blushed.

''Well, change, I'll bee waiting in the bathroom,'' she said, and left.

Finn changed in a few seconds and ran to the bathroom.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Finn and Rachel were making out and, Finn couldn't help but thank cheesus for the sleepover. Two days ago he thought Rachel Berry was a selfish cheater, and now, he was making out with her in her shower. If he just had remembered to think of the mailman….

''Ehh, Rachel, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I think I need some cooler water,'' he said and blushed.

''No, you don't, it's ok,'' Rachel said and begun to kiss him again.

''So your not mad?'' Finn asked between the kisses.

''No, because it means you _want_ me,'' Rachel answered, and they continued to kiss.

xoxoxoxoxo

''Wake up, sleeping beauty,'' Puck whispered, as he tried to wake Quinn.

''Why?'' she asked and put the pillow over her head.

''Because I love you,'' Puck said and kissed her lips.

''I love you too, but I'm too tired to get dressed,'' Quinn said.

''Then I'll do it for you,'' Puck said, he understood her, they had been ''_busy'' _all night.

oxoxoxoxoxox

He picked her up and opened her bag. He dressed her in black thongs and a black lace bra; he also put on jeans shorts and one of his own t-shirts.

''Wake up now Quinny,'' Puck said and she groaned.

''Ok, then,'' she said and stood up.

Her hair was a mess since Puck didn't now what to do with it.

''Only you would dress a girl like this,'' Quinn said

''I prefer to _undress_ you,'' Puck said and Quinn smashed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Quinn and Puck walked in to the kitchen, Finn and Rachel had already made breakfast and sat at the table and ate it.

''Nice clothes Quinn,'' Rachel giggled.

''I know, Puck choose it,'' Quinn said, also giggling.

''Who knew Puck here was such a fashion pro, you should hang out more with Kurt,'' Finn said, as he, Rachel and Quinn laughed so hard they could barley breath.

''Ha, ha, ha,'' Puck said sarcasticly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When everybody was done eating breakfast, Puck wanted to play never have I ever.

''But we've done that so many times,'' Santana complained.

''We can make it short, and we can put a twist on it, let's see you need to have done what you're saying,'' Puck said.

''Well, but not too long,'' Santana said and they began to play.

''Never have I ever, had sex,'' Puck said, he were curios about if someone had lost their virginity that night.

Everybody but Rachel and Finn drank.

''Seriously? Kurt? Blaine?'' Rachel asked. Both of them blushed.

''Ehh, can we please stop talking about this?'' Kurt asked.

''Sure, Never have I ever been to Alaska,'' Matt said, he wasn't interested in his brother's sex life.

Puck and Sam drank.

''Never have I ever been to hospital for more then a weak,'' Artie said.

Sam and Puck drank.

''I think I know why Artie was in hospital, but what about you?'' Quinn asked.

''Dunno, can't remember,'' Sam said.

''I was going to do a stunt on my bike, but something went wrong and I woke up at hospital five days later,'' Puck said.

''Only you,'' Rachel said and shook her head.

''Never have I ever lied to my parents about my virginity,'' Santana said.

Matt, Quinn, Puck, Brittany and Artie all drank.

''Never have I ever died my hair, highlights count'' Tina said.

Quinn drank, Brittany drank, Santana drank, Mercedes drank, Kurt drank.

''I'm thinking of making red highlights,'' Rachel said.

''Why?'' Quinn asked,

''Dunno, just thinking of it,'' Rachel said and shrugged.

''Never have I ever thought about suicide,'' Finn said.

Rachel drank, so did Quinn and Puck.

''Why? When?'' Mercedes gasped.

''Once again, Beth,'' Puck said, and Quinn nodded.

''Many times, many reasons,'' Rachel said.

''Pretty much the same,'' Finn said. They were now hugging each other.

''I though you joked when you said you've thought about your own funeral,'' Kurt whispered and starred at Rachel.

Not even Puck felt like playing more, so they all decided they needed a break.


	18. Loser like me

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**OR THE POEM**

After a completely silent hour, the group decided that they would discuss what to do at regionals.

''But how do we know you two don't steal our ideas?'' Puck asked, looking at Blaine and Kurt.

''We won't, trust us,'' Kurt said.

''We're doing candles and raise your glass,'' Blaine said.

''I still think we should do original songs,'' Rachel said.

Before anyone could protest Finn ran up the stairs and got Rachel's poem book.

''Read just one of this poems and you would understand that if she wrote songs we would be absolutely the best glee club in the competition,'' Finn said.

''Finn…'' Rachel begun.

''Read us one them then,'' Puck said.

Finn opened the book and red the first book.

_''Some say the world will end in fire_

_Some say in ice_

_From what I've tastes of desire _

_I hold with those who favour fire_

_But if I had to perish twice_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To day that fore detraction ice_

_It's also great, and would suffice''_

''That was actually really good,'' Santana admitted.

''Rachel, do you have any songs for us to sing?'' Mercedes asked.

''Well, I wrote one a few days ago…'' Rachel said.

''Sing it then,'' Quinn said.

''If you're sure,'' Rachel said and got up and sat down at the piano.

''You girls need to help me out,''

**_Rachel:_**_  
What have I done? I wish I could run.  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders_

**Rachel:**  
What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just want to fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right?  
To get it ri-igh-ight?

**Rachel:**  
Can I start _again with my faith shaken?_

_**Rachel, Brittany, Tina:**  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
**Rachel:**  
I just have to stay and face__ my mistakes  
**Rachel, Brittany, Tina:**  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
**Rachel:**  
I'll get through this  
**  
Rachel:**  
What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right?_

**Rachel:**  
So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair

_**Rachel****, Brittany****, Tina:  
**Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_**Rachel:**  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care!_

**Glee Girls:**  
What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

**_Rachel with Glee Girls:_**_  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

**_Rachel:_**

_But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight?_

Finn swept her into a big hug.

''Wow, you _are_ going to that at regionals,'' Tina said.

''Definitely,'' Brittany said.

''So now we just need a group song,'' Puck said,

''I've got an idea,'' Rachel said and took a pen and a paper.

''What bad things happened to us, well that was accused by other people than us?'' she asked.

''Slushies!'' everyone screamed.

''Sue put dirt in Santana's and mine lockers,'' Brittany said.

''She literally threw sticks at me,'' Mercedes said.

And so it continued, Rachel took notes of it.

Xoxoxoxo

''I think we're done with the things to write about,'' Puck said.

''hm…'' Rachel said and begun to sing.

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero__  
But hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
But hey, give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
It ain't so hard to take  
That's right (that's right)  
'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away  
That's right (that's right)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

**Finn begun to sing the other verse**

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinking 'bout you haters  
'Cos hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

**_Rachel sang again_**_  
__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
It ain't so hard to take  
That's right (that's right)  
'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away  
That's right (that's right)_

_**Everybody sang**  
Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

**_Santana and Brittany did the raping _**

Hey you over there  
Keep the "L" up, up in the air  
Hey you over there  
Keep the "L" up 'cos I don't care  
You can throw your stick  
And you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket just watch

_me go__  
Yeah  
L-O-S-E-R  
I can only be who I are_

**_Everyone sang the chorus_**

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

''I think we got our songs,'' Matt said.

''We so do,'' Mike said.

''We are screwed,'' Kurt said to Blaine, and the others just laughed, they couldn't wait until they could tell Mr Schuester about their songs.

* * *

_I know this was short, but more is to come_


	19. Truth or Dare lll

''Truth or dare! Truth or dare!'' Puck nagged.

''Fine, but your not going to start,'' Rachel said.

''Why not?''

''Because I'm going to,'' Santana said.

''Exactly,'' Rachel said.

Puck humphed.

''Sammie Lammie, truth or dare?'' Santana asked, and everyone but Sam laughed.

''Truth,'' he answered as he blushed.

''What is your biggest fear?'' Santana asked.

''Go to sleep, and wake up as a girl,'' Sam said, all of the guys made disgusted sounds and all of the girls looked dissatisfied.

''Puck, truth or dare?'' Sam asked.

''Dare of course,'' Puck answered.

''Call Jewfro and ask him if he wants to join cupcake club along with you, Finn and Rachel,'' Sam said and laughed, so did everyone else, well, not Puck, Finn and Rachel.

''Don't put me into this!'' Finn and Rachel screamed.

''Take Quinn also,'' Sam said.

''I hate you Evans,'' Puck said and called Jacob's number.

''Hi, I'm Jacob Ben Israel, what can I do for you?'' Jacob answered in his phone.

''It's Puck, I was wondering if you wanna join cupcake club, along with me, Rachel, Quinn and Finn.

''You…What?!''

Puck hung up.

''Still hate you Evans,''

''I love you too,''

''Finn! Truth or dare?'' Puck asked.

''Truth,'' Finn answered, he knew Puck was out for revenge.

''What were your thoughts during Push it, you know when it was only you six in glee club,'' Puck asked.

''Actually I remember starting to sing, and I remember ending, the rest is just a black whole,'' Finn said.

''I had a blackout too,'' Tina said.

''So did I,'' Mercedes said.

''Bad memories,'' Rachel said and shivered.

''Kurt, truth or dare?'' Finn asked.

''Err—truth,'' Kurt said.

''If you could write a letter to yourself and send it back in time, what would it say, and were would you send it,'' Finn asked.

''It would say, slush Kurofsky, and I would send it to middle school,'' Kurt said.

''Quinn, truth or dare?'' Kurt asked.

''Truth,'' Quinn said.

''Twilight vs Harry Potter,'' Kurt asked.

''Twilight,'' Quinn said.

''Go! Twilight!'' Mercedes, Tina and Kurt screamed.

''No, Harry Potter!'' Sam and Rachel screamed. They looked at each other for a moment and did high five.

''Rachel, truth or dare,'' Quinn asked.

''Dare,'' Rachel said.

''I was hoping for that,'' Quinn said and whispered something in her ear.

''Really?'' Rachel asked with a smile.

''Yes,''

Rachel stood up and begun to sing acapella.

**I call you up when I know he's at home.  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want Kurt to know.**

**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**  
**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!**  
**I don't want to, but I want to,**  
**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!**  
**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**  
**BFB! BFB!**  
**My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**

**I kinda think that I might be his type.**  
**Because when you're not around, he's not acting too**  
**shy.**  
**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.**  
**Is this all in my head?**  
**I don't know what to do.**  
**I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.**  
**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?**

**I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want Kurt to know.**

**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**  
**Yeeeeaaah**  
**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.**  
**I don't want to, but I want to,**  
**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and**  
**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**  
**BFB! BFB!**  
**My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**  
**BFB! BFB!**  
**My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**

**Cause he's such a dream.**  
**Yeah**  
**And you know what I mean,**  
**If you weren't related.**

**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**  
**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.**  
**I don't want to, but I want to!**  
**Cause I just can't get you out of mind and**  
**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**  
**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**  
**BFB! BFB!**  
**My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**  
**BFB!**

**BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**

Everybody were on the floor, laughing.

''That song is made for you and Finn,'' Kurt said.

''Oh, it wasn't to Finn, just to your other 6'3 brother who play the drums,'' Rachel said. That made everyone laugh even harder.

''Mercedes, truth or dare?'' Rachel asked.

''Truth,'' Mercedes said.

''If you were a drink, which one would you be?'' Rachel asked.

'' Hot chocolate,'' Mercedes answered.

''Good answer,'' Santana said.

''Tina, truth or dare?'' Mercedes asked.

''Truth,'' Tina said.

''Do you have any baby names for your first baby ready?'' Mercedes asked.

''Actually, I've thought about Agneta for a girl, and Albin for a boy,'' Tina said.

''Do you girls really talk about this kind of stuff,'' Mike asked.

''It's not like we're not doing it,'' Matt said.

''Really, you guys talk about baby names?'' Brittany asked.

''Yeah, Artie's though of Irmelina and Konrad,'' Sam said.

''Artie, truth or dare,'' Tina asked.

''Dare,'' Artie said.

''Have Brittany sitting in you lap for the rest of the game,'' Tina said.

''No problem,'' Artie said and Brittany sat down at him.

''Mike, truth or dare?'' Artie asked.

''Dare,''

''Wear heels on Monday,'' Artie said.

Mike groaned.

''Matt, truth or dare?'' he asked.

''Truth,'' Matt said.

''Have you ever sexted'' Mike asked.

''Of course I have,'' Matt said, rolling his eyes….


	20. Kurt's future plans

''Hey guys, I think we need to pack our stuff and get home,'' Artie said.

''Yeah,'' Sam said.

''This was the best weekend ever!'' Puck said and the others nodded in consent.

OXOXOXXO

''See you tomorrow,'' Rachel said to everyone as they got home.

Finn and Kurt stayed for a bit longer, and helped Rachel to clean everything up.

''Are you sire you want to sleep alone in this big house?'' Finn asked for the hundredth time.

''I've done it before, and besides, you can't stay, your Mum is gonna freak out,'' Rachel said.

''But, you can stay with us,'' Finn said.

''Yeah, stay with us!'' Kurt yelled.

''Your parents hate me,'' Rachel said.

''No they don't,'' Finn and Kurt chorused.

''But I cheated on you!'' Rachel said.

''No, you didn't you…'' Finn began.

''They don't know about Jessie, but we can call them and tell them,'' Kurt said.

''Yes, what a great idea,'' Finn said.

''I don't wanna be a burden,'' Rachel said.

''You're not,'' Finn said and called his mum.

''Hey, Finny, will you and Kurt be home soon?'' his mum said.

''Well, yeah, but we were wondering if Rachel could come with us, her dads won't be home until Tuesday,'' Finn asked.

''Of course she can, but I thought…''

Finn told her about how Jessie threatened Rachel to kiss Puck.

''She said you could stay,'' Finn said.

''Yes, more time with my sister-in-law,'' Kurt said and jumped up and down.

''You really think of me like a sister,'' Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

''Of course I do, and I also do think you're going to _be_ my sister-in-law soon, I'm pretty sure you're going to be married in like a year and wouldn't it be cool if you became teen-parents, that would make me a teen-uncle…'' Kurt said.

''Yeah sure that will happen…' Rachel said with her cheeks red.

They didn't know how right Kurt would be...

* * *

**So this is the end of the weekend**.

Thanks so much for reading this.


End file.
